


To Sandalphon

by magumarashi



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, if u want to read this as sandalphon/djeeta go for it, it didn't end up being that overt but i do ship them so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 02:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13824438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magumarashi/pseuds/magumarashi
Summary: Still grappling with what happened between them, Djeeta pens a letter to a dormant foe...





	To Sandalphon

**Author's Note:**

> okay this was knocking around my head after i finished What Makes the Sky Blue and i wasn't sure if I was still gonna wanna write it after the sequel so i sat on it, but, having played my way through WMtSB2 i realized that actually, i *need* to write something like this
> 
> this takes place between the two events; though there are no spoilers for the sequel, for Maximum Pain read it after finishing the event story lmao

_ Dear Sandalphon, _

_ I hope you’re doing well, wherever you are. Actually, I’m not sure if this letter will ever reach you, but--there’s been so much on my mind lately, I couldn’t just keep bottling it up. I had to try to get it to you somehow. So, sorry if this is a little long.  _

_ To be honest, I’ve been thinking about you a lot since that day. I realized we didn’t really get a chance to talk things out, or even say goodbye to each other… it’s been weighing on me, I guess. When I see someone hurting, no matter who it is, I can’t just stand by. It’s kinda annoying, huh? Sometimes I wish I could leave well enough alone, mind my own business. I probably wouldn’t be so sidetracked on my own journey if I’d made fewer stops. But when I think about all the people I’ve met, the friends I’ve made, and, yeah, the number of times my crew ended up saving the day…  _

_ Aw jeez, I’m rambling, aren’t I?  _

_ There’s so much I’ve been wanting to say to you these last few months… it’s hard to condense it all into one letter. I just keep thinking about what you said, in a desperate rage--that all you wanted was for someone to tell you that you matter. That your life has a purpose. _

_ Even so…  if I were to say to you, ‘you matter,’ that wouldn’t mean much to you, would it? The words would sound hollow, even if they’re true. It’s because I’m a skydweller, right? What could I possibly understand about you? _

_ Well… I don’t. I’ve done a lot of thinking about it, and I still don’t understand you at all. Maybe I never will. _

_ But in all my years of journeying across the sky--comparatively few, I’ll admit--there’s one thing I’ve come to understand about people.  _

_ I’ve met so many different people on this journey through the clouds. I’ve met people who have suffered steeper losses than I can ever fathom, and people who’ve never shed a tear of sadness in their lives. Every single one of them has their own story, their own hopes and dreams--enough to outnumber the stars themselves. Each one of them pursuing their own goals, following their own course…  _

_ I guess, what I want to say is… meaning and purpose in life aren’t things given to you by someone else. What you decide for yourself--that’s what gives your life meaning. _

\- - -

_ “Next time we meet, I want to see what kind of person you choose to be.” _

The feathered cocoon before him pulsed faintly, bobbing in midair. Whether it reacted to his voice--whether its contents could hear him--was anyone’s guess. Even he didn’t fully understand the mechanics of the spell he’d placed on his fellow primarch. An even greater mystery was how the letter had even reached him, at this distant end of the sky. 

Even if he understood the inner workings of the universe, there were some things that could only be chalked up to miracles.

_ “Maybe someday, we’ll be able to shake hands as friends.” _

Lucifer sighed as he gently folded up the letter, reading the last line aloud from memory:

_ “Signed, Djeeta.” _

 

**Author's Note:**

> this event and these characters were a personal attack on my life, thank u cygames for pandering directly to me
> 
> i want to write more djeeta/sandalphon content in the future, but also djeeta/dragon knights..... let's be real i ship djeeta with like everyone lmao


End file.
